Sarah vs the Dark Passenger
by niallmcc
Summary: After the defeat and death of Nicholas Quinn, Chuck and Sarah Bartowski try to rebuild their relationship and their careers outside of the CIA. But secrets from their past and present threaten to finally destroy everything they have worked for when an old colleague seeks help to resolve a murder in Miami.
1. Chapter 1

**Sarah vs. the Dark Passenger**

**Author: niallmcc**

**After the defeat and death of Nicholas Quinn, Chuck and Sarah Bartowski are trying to rebuild their lives relationships and careers outside of the CIA. But secrets from their past and present still conspire to break them apart.  
**

_This is a Chuck and Dexter crossover I had in mind for a while. I hope you enjoy it. Any mistakes in grammar, punctuation and story are all my own work.I don't own Chuck or Dexter in any shape or form. This is purely a fun exercise, so please don't sue. My day job doesn't pay that much.  
I was inspired by the following Chuck fanfics which I felt enriched the Chuck Fanfic Universe. If you have not read these, please do and don't forget to post a review or a PM to the authors._

_Sarah vs. the True Friendship by Thereisanother_

_What Fates Impose by Frea O Scanlan_

_All of the Finding Home saga by Dettiot (especially the currently ongoing Saving Moscow)_

_Chuck vs. the Steampunk Chronicles by Steampunkchuckster_

_I have set this story about 18 months after Chuck versus the Goodbye and approx. 6 months after the last Dexter episode Remember the Monsters._

_A/N 21.10.2013 I had an old copy of this posted in error on the 18.10.2013. My apologies._

PROLOGUE 1

_BURBANK, CASA BARTOWSKI OCT 2007 late evening_

_Chuck, Sarah, Devon Ellie and Morgan are playing a board game called Know Ya._

Sarah: Most dangerous situation ever?

Chuck: Um…

Morgan (impatiently): Doesn't know it.

Chuck: I don't know, fixing a flat tire on the side of the freeway?

Sarah: (grinning) Close! (Holds up a paddle saying Sunburn Ouch).

Chuck: Sunburn?!

Sarah: I was nine and we were on a family vacation. My sister and I put on baby oil instead of sunscreen. We ended up looking like two little blond lobsters.

As everyone chuckled good-naturedly at Sarah's quip, she realised that she had said something that was not part of the cover she had worked out earlier with Chuck for tonight. As she turned towards him to see his re-action (They had "the talk" earlier when Chuck told her about Bartowski board game night and what this particular game involved), a movement caught her eye in the courtyard. But when she tried to focus on it, there was nothing. When she glanced back at Chuck, he seemed oddly fascinated she noted by her little collection of olives that she had placed at the side of her plate from the vegetarian pizza the Awesomes had ordered. Good she thought, an oblivious boyfriend is what she needed at the moment (oblivious cover boyfriend she corrected).

_Same Location, a few days later_

_Chuck and Sarah are on a cover double date. Sarah has arranged with Carina to be paired with Morgan to protect Chucks cover. The four of them are watching the March of the Penguins._

Morgan (trying to put the moves on to Carina): Do you like to travel?

Carina: With someone fun.

Chuck and Sarah: SHH!

Carina looked quizzically at Sarah who had already turned back to the TV. That was odd, she thought. She felt rather heard Morgan ask her where she had travelled to last when Walkers mark suddenly interjected, "Argentina Okay? Now will you shut up they're almost to the Antarctic!"

Carina noted Sarah's head had whipped around to Chuck, whose eyes were now riveted back onto the television screen. This evening just got a lot more interesting than a stupid penguin movie she thought.

_Moscow September 2010, Volkoff headquarters_

Sarah (sternly): No lying - that was our rule.

Chuck (rambling): In all fairness, I was just - you know, keeping a secret. I wasn't lying.

Sarah: New rule: No secrets. No lies.

Chuck: Starting now.

Sarah (more sternly): Starting now!

_Somewhere in Argentina Oct 2013_

Hannah McKay found herself, yet again been shook awake at some un-earthly hour (anything before 9:00 a.m. lately) by a persistent Harrison Morgan. As per their morning ritual, she pretended not to notice until he came within grabbing distance before she grabbed him with a playful growl. A delighted squeal was her reward as she grabbed him and pulled him up to the bed in a bear hug.

However, this was also the morning the alarm clock choose that exact time to go off. Hannah froze and before she thought it through, she whipped out the knife in her ankle holster and pinned the alarm clock against the wall with it. Harrison stared wide eyed at Hannah and then the clock. However, she did not expect the question that followed.

"Hannah, is that one of Daddy's knifes?"

Hannah's mouth fell open in surprise. When did he see Dexter's tools?

It had been a month since the headline in the Miami Tribune announcing that the finding of the wreckage of the Slice of Life. She noted however that no body was recovered or had been washed ashore. The emergency life raft was not accounted for.

This gave her some hope. Her mother had always taught her children (amongst other things like knife skills) never to take things at face value which went with the territory of having a con man father. At five years of age, she learned this lesson rather painfully in Alabama when a security truck side swiped her bicycle instead of stopping short as her father had assured her it would. She was discharged from the hospital to a foster home and later taken in by the McKay's. From then on, she no longer had un-supervised contact with her birth family. For a while, she missed her both her mother and an adored twin brother who reminded her of Harrison so much that it physically hurt. She had never got over his death from leukaemia when he was about Harrisons age. Another sister was born a year later, named after her brother. Probably the new daddy's girl, she thought bitterly.

"Hannah?" queried Harrison with a worried tone.

"Sorry Sam, I mean Harrison. I was just thinking".

"You miss Daddy too". A statement, not a question.

"I do, but he'll join us as soon as he finishes up in Miami. Then we'll buy that farm that we've both been saving for. And you", she said hugging him tight, "get to be a cowboy".

I love you Mammy replied Harrison hugging back.

To cover her shock, Hannah tousled his hair and said, "how about we go to the zoo today? That penguin exhibit is still on that you mentioned last week. "

"Sure", replied Harrison delightedly and ran out of the room to get dressed. She availed of the opportunity to check the personal ads section of the Miami Tribune on her tablet to see if her own had been posted yet. It was.

BLACK ORCHID AND GUACHO TO DARK PASSENGER. STILL WAITING FOR YOU TO FOLLOW US SOUTHBOUND.

She hoped if Dexter was still alive, he'd be monitoring the papers so that when the fuss about Hurricane Laura had died down, that he'd be able to slip out of the country. She paid in advance for six months with an option for another six.

PACIFIC NORTH-WEST, LATE FEBRUARY 2014

"Driscoll! The boss wants you in her office now!"

"What does she want Coburn?" came a voice from a cabin that from the outside made an out-house look like the Four Seasons.

"Do I sound like I give a shit numbnuts? She says fetch, I fetch", grunted Coburn in reply. He added, "After your little tantrum last night, maybe she'll do us all a favour and sack your ass".

"Tell her I'll be right there Coburn", came the cheerful voice.

Moron, grunted Coburn, but to himself. He was present at the "tantrum" referred to when Joseph Driscoll, a newbie axe-man of around 3 months, had practically gutted one laborer with a pen (a pen for Christ sakes) and had been only just stopped from throttling a second laborer with some weird kung fu hold on his neck. He waited impatiently outside.

The man named Brian Driscoll slipped his boots on, mentally preparing for what he expected would be his last day on this particular job.

"This is not at all where I expected us to end up 'Brian'. Or seeing as it's just us two, I can call you Dexter. Can't I brother"?

"What are you doing here Moser?" "Why now"?

"Isn't it obvious brother dear? I'm here to help. You nearly slipped up last night with those rednecks, so I figure you need some guidance seeing that you no longer use Harry's Code". He paused for a moment. "Hmmm,It's Moser now I see. I preferred Binie. Just like when we were kids".

Suddenly the door to Dexter's cabin flew open. "I said now Numbnuts!" grunted Coburn. His eyes swept around the sparse but tidy cabin. Fucking neat freak he thought to himself, surveying the one room it consisted of.

"Who the fuck were you talking to" he said in surprise having heard Dexter's voice through the cabin walls and assuming he had company.

"No-one", smiled Dexter. "No –one at all, Coburn."

End of prologue 1

A/N 18.10.2013

_Please read and review. I have big plans for the direction of this story and I hope you'll come along for the journey. If anyone would like to beta this story before I continue with future episodes, I'd welcome your input. I aim to update once a week_

_A second prologue will be uploaded very shortly and then we will be into the main story._


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a Chuck and Dexter crossover I had in mind for a while. I hope you enjoy it._

_I don't own Chuck or Dexter in any shape or form. This is purely a fun exercise, so please don't sue. My day job doesn't pay that much._

_Apologies for my last Chapter, I uploaded an un-checked copy in error and I've corrected the lacunae and other errors. I had wanted to get this story up before a better writer had a similar idea._

_Surprise Chuck updates (good surprise) this past few days_

_Bryce Larkin, Douchebag at Large by Jaytoyz, Hardly Working by LongLiveChuck and It's a Wonderful Cover Life by Kate McK_

**PROLOGUE 2**

"_It's much easier to think that the Dark Passenger is more real than I am. I gave you the Code. The Dark Passenger was all yours." – Harry_

"_If there's no Dark Passenger then I'm responsible for everything I've done." – Dexter _

_"Without psychopaths, mankind wouldn't exist today." – Dr Evelyn Vogel  
"There's a lot of mankind that doesn't exist because of them." – Dexter  
_

CHAQANG PROVINCE BORDER WITH CHINA, NORTH KOREA FEB 2014

"For the record, this is officially the worst assignment ever. Has this place ever heard of sunshine?" moaned Chuck Bartowski, trying to boot up his wrist computer.

"Looks like you can take the geek of California Chuckles but…" began Carina

"Nerd Carina! It's Nerd. And I'm pretty sure the Intersect is going to turn into a Popsicle if it gets any colder in this bunker. I just want to get warm. And dry. Is this too much to ask?"

"Well, said the red head batting her eyes at him, if you want to get warm, I can think of one or two fun ways to achieve that. I don't think either of us will be dry after them though".

"Will you two shut up before I stick spikes in my ears", grumbled a sleeping bag in the corner of the bunker.

"Ah Casey, feeling left out?"

"No, but I'm sure Walker will when she hears about this little conversation when we get back to L.A".

"Watch it Casey or Prague will be a pleasant memory compared to me leaving you cuffed here", growled Carina.

"Guys come on. Mei Ling's picking us up today and we'll be back in L.A. by tomorrow", pleaded Chuck.

"Bartowski, if you tell us that one more day Miller and I'll leave you cuffed here instead."

"Forget it Casey, replied Carina. I'm not spending the rest of my life on the run with you just because Walker took it personally. I'd prefer to take my chances here."

"We're all leaving together today" stated Chuck. "Mei Ling has just sent me the map and co-ordinates for our meeting point on the other side. There's an old mine entrance about 1 mile North West of here. Refugees dug a tunnel through one of the shafts that leads to the other side of the border".

"Good as soon as I'm out of this commie cesspit and back to my good scotch and cigars the better. Let's move out, said Casey.

"Roger that", replied Carina. "Ready Chuck?" When she received no reply, she turned and saw Chuck staring intently at the screen of his "wrist top" before his eyes rolled in his head for a split second. "Okay, I have the map of the surrounding area up here", he said lightly tapping the side of his head. "For some reason, I also know more about the North Korean constitution than I ever needed".

He was met with two blank looks as he rose to his feet. "I'm sure your good friend Comrade Obama will be delighted when you meet for your next little play date Bartowski, but can we just leave now", grumped Casey finally. It was not a question.

"Roger that", said a chastened Chuck.

3 HOURS LATER, EXTRACTION POINT (CHINESE SIDE OF THE BORDER)

"Thanks for everything Mei-Ling, we couldn't have done this without you", said Chuck embracing her.

"Chuck, Mei-Ling hasn't risked her life to set foot in China again to die by the dreaded Bartowski hug", laughed Carina.

"It's okay", wheezed Mei-ling slightly. "Did you retrieve the files", she asked once she'd caught her breath.

"Please, it's me. We got all off their files about their nuclear capabilities and as a bonus their ongoing trade of same for food aid and oil with Iran and Colombia while we were there."

"Good, that'll help in the Six Party talks that are due to re-convene next week", said a delighted Mei-Ling.

"Remember you promised Sarah and me that you'll come work for us full time".

"I keep my promises Chuck, like you. My brother also wishes to thank you again for his extraction from Beijing.

"Let's go you three. Next stop, Seoul", roared Casey from the Chinook that was preparing for take-off.

Once they were in the air and safely over international waters, Casey beckoned Chuck closer to him.

"How did your little sub-mission go?"

"I have no idea what you mean", replied Chuck suddenly finding his boots fascinating.

"Chuck!" growled Casey.

Once Chuck got over the initial surprise of Casey calling him by his first name, he realised how serious the situation was. Fortunately he noted Carina was quite happily keeping the attention of the special ops team Beckman had lent them (and negotiating a hefty discount on the original mission in return) while Mei-Ling beside her was trying and failing miserably to keep a straight face at her antics. "Fine", huffed Chuck "I got the Zarnow files as well. I just didn't want them to have the ability to create their own Intersect as well as everything else. Even with the little he did pass on to them before we caught him."

"I remember. I was so close from calling an extraction team to drop you in the NSA's deepest bunker after your little helicopter stunt. But when Walker tore you a new one, I figured that would be punishment enough and that in future you'd stay in the car. Biggest mistake I ever made."

"Ah Casey I love you too", replied Chuck patting him on the shoulder.

"Hand!" growled Casey in return.

"And there goes the moment".

"For what it's worth Bartowski, I am going to take your sub-mission explanation at face value. But I know Walkers lady feelings will get the full truth out of you."

"She doesn't know anything about this".

"You know Bartowski, for a guy that took the main role in bringing down two terrorist organisations and the biggest rogue arms dealer of the last 20 years, you can be remarkably stupid."

Chuck instinctively rubbed a small bump on the bridge of his nose. It was a little reminder that not all of Sarah's returning memories were happy ones. Casey was not the only one with a Prague incident he'd rather forget.

CORBURN ENTERPRISES, OREGON

Dexter Morgan waited patiently in the office where he had been deposited by "Johnny Boy" Coburn, son of the current owner Alexandra Coburn. This was only his second time here since he had been hired some months previously. He was not looking forward to his meeting with her as she ran a very tight operation with military precision. He'd heard that she had taken over the business from her husband who'd taken to drink when a beloved elder son had died while stationed in Honduras.

He scanned the walls while waiting for her to show up, noting the pictures of what he assumed were family in various styles of military garb going all the way back to the Civil War era. When he got fed up of that, he stood up and walked over to the window, which faced out onto the main loading and unloading yard.

He was about to walk away, when he noticed the local sheriffs car pull into the same yard right up to where Coburn had been waiting for them. Once he got over his initial shock, he turned quickly and tried the handle of the office door. It was locked.

"You know you'll be seen if you go out the window", smirked Brian Moser.

"Who said I was using the window", said Dexter retrieving his lock pick set from inside the heavy jacket he was wearing. In less than thirty seconds, he had the office door open and slipped out the back door of the cabin. His own cabin was less than 30 yards away, where he kept a bag for a quick getaway if he needed it.

Once he got back to his cabin, he checked the contents of his bag. Toiletries, clothes, 2 passports, 3 driving licences (the last items he had managed to salvage before he left Miami) and two photos that he had not been able to bring himself to destroy. One was a picture of him with Harrison and Debra when Harrison was born. The other was a picture of Hannah, Evelyn Vogel and him that Zach had taken. Normally he kept these reminders of home in the bottom of the bag, but he hurriedly stuffed them into the side pocket.

"Got a thing for blondes still, I see. Better hurry before they think to check here Dexter", said Moser almost sounding concerned.

"I'm on it", said Dexter rushing out the door.

He knew he couldn't take his own Jeep, so he grabbed Coburns. "Road trip" cried Moser playfully. As Dexter took off and drove through the un-monitored side gate, he added "Can we skip Nebraska this time though? I don't have good memories of the place".

Dexter groaned to himself as he took the logging road that crossed the county border. He was not going to acknowledge Brian Moser any more than he already had. But then it could have been worse company. It might have been Debra. His nightmares of her were already torture.

"So I was thinking Disneyland, continued Moser. I always meant to visit. You know we have the best one in Florida".

As good as anywhere, thought Dexter. I can't do this anymore.

"Attaboy", grinned Moser.

Back at Dexter's old cabin, the only thing the Sheriff initially found was an apparent absence that anyone had ever lived in the place. This was more or less what he'd expected after listening to Coburn's monologue about the labourer. Axe-men were not generally known for their standards of household cleanliness or clean living. This was the least of his concerns however as the labourer Driscoll had attacked last night, died this morning despite being airlifted to the nearest hospital. He had originally planned for a routine questioning at the station and a possible assault and battery charge, but this had become far more serious. And if he wanted to admit it, more interesting, considering nothing happened much in the county anyway to take up his time. He wondered briefly if he still knew the procedure for issuing an APB.

As he was about to leave, he noticed something on the floor. Picking it up by the sides, he saw it was a photo of what seemed to be a family scene of a husband and wife with an older woman, possibly the mother of one of them around a dinner table. The older woman looked familiar and the man matched the description of Driscoll despite being clean shaven in the photo. The blonde however he recognised from his current U.S. Marshalls 15 most wanted fugitives list that he had just pinned to his notice board before he was called out to Coburns this morning. Hannah McKay, wanted for murder and also for kidnapping of a child whose name he couldn't remember at this stage.

Definitely more interesting he thought, as he slipped it into an evidence bag. He took a last look around the cabin again in case he'd missed anything else and left to give the Coburns the news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sarah vs. the Dark Passenger**

**Author: niallmcc**

SARAH vs. THE DARK PASSENGER

_This chapter is mostly Chuck related. I don't own anything from Chuck or Dexter past present or future._

_I will be posting a new Chuck only story during the week for those who prefer their fanfics without crossovers. The provisional title is Chuck vs. the Intersect Reboot_

_The Dreyfus Affair _

Dr Leo Dreyfus briefly wondered if he had the right house when he pulled up. It was a non-descript house with a white picket fence and a red door. The fence was currently receiving a new coat of white paint courtesy of Sarah Bartowski, her tongue out slightly as she concentrated on the job. He noted a sticker in one of the front windows with the words "Protected by Verbanksi Corporation".

"You missed a bit, Sarah".

"Hi Dr Dreyfus", she smiled.

"I thought we were past that Sarah. You're no longer a patient of mine and I'm retired. I work purely on a consultancy basis now".

"Old habits Dr Drey- Leo. Won't you come in?" replied Sarah, scrubbing her hands with a wipe as she led the way to the kitchen.

"I will, thank you". He observed the tall blonde woman as she prepared coffee for both of them, while he sat at the island placed in the centre of the kitchen. Soon they were both savouring hot steaming mugs with sandwiches that Sarah retrieved from the fridge. A comfortable silence descended as they had their meal.

In the last 18 months, Dreyfus had got to know the Bartowskis firstly as part of his job as a CIA psychiatrist and as time went on, he found himself investing more and more in them. At first, it was just his last case before retirement, but over time it developed from a doctor/patient relationship to something more. Something like the family that he never had. He found from talking to people that knew them, that they had this effect on everyone that fell within their orbit. While they had very few close friends, those they had were fiercely loyal and protective of them. It was this support group that had got them through the aftermath of the Quinn affair and the near total destruction of their short marriage when the last five years of memories of Sarah's life had been wiped by a corrupt Intersect in an insane attempt to turn her back into the brutally efficient CIA agent she had previously been. The miscarriage Sarah had suffered three months after that had nearly wiped out the months of therapy both of them had undergone and again only the love and care of their friends and family had pulled them through. The removal of the corrupted Intersect remnants had taken many months more as they were afraid of doing more damage to Sarah's memory and perhaps wiping out permanently any memories that that she was recovering. He still saw her monthly to ensure that there were no lingering side effects, but he realised that it was no longer purely as her doctor.

"So how have you been coping lately Sarah?"

A shadow passed briefly over Sarah's face before she responded. "I'm good. Never better. I'm recovering more of my memory all the time and the house keeps me busy", she replied as she loaded the dishwasher.

"And Chuck?"

"He's good. I finally think I understand how he felt all those years when I was his handler. Even though he was well able to take care of himself when he got used to the Intersect, I was always trying to protect him".

"Is he still in Korea at the moment?"

"He's should be home by tonight. I've really missed him. We've never been apart this long since... well you know", she finished weakly. She teared up briefly, before pulling herself back under control. "What I really need is to get back to work. There's nothing like a mission to get your head in the game as Casey says."

"To be honest Sarah, I am a little concerned about a couple of things and its one of the reasons I called out today". I want to know if…

He got no further. Although he had counselled many agents, both male and female, only a late night visit from the same John Casey some years ago, concerning Chuck Bartowski had made him fear for his personal safety. That time, he was saved by a devastated Sarah Walker turning up on his doorstep. Right now he felt the same fear as Sarah was suddenly on his side of the island.

"I have done everything you asked of me after the CIA removed the Intersect from my head. I can only work on renovating this house so much and dealing with workmen who think I don't know the price and value of anytime. I graduated from bloody Harvard, can speak 6 languages and have a Distinguished Intelligence Medal. I am getting bored out my mind stuck here while Chuck goes on missions with Casey, Carina and even Morgan Grimes. This was not what my life was supposed to be!"

"And how did you see your life turning out Sarah", he replied calmly while feeling nothing of the sort.

"To be honest, I didn't think I'd still be alive at this age. A con could have gone wrong and I'd be in unmarked grave. I could have died on a CIA mission. But a curly haired nerd in a Buymore swept me off my feet and for the first time in years, despite everything that life, the CIA and everything else threw at us for 4 years, I began to hope that I could have the life I yearned for with a wonderful man, the house I dreamed of since I was a young girl and eventually a family. We formed our own business that was just getting off the ground before the Quinn situation. I did not go through all that to stay at home worrying about paint schemes and worrying about which rooms will be the best for a nursery or Chucks den."

Dreyfus sighed briefly as he tried to compose himself as he knew his reply could potentially expose him to another Sarah Walker diatribe at the very least.

"It's not you Sarah that I'm actually concerned with. It's Chuck. Although you and Chuck still have some issues to work out, they're not intersect related. You can go back to work anytime".

"What's wrong with Chuck, Dr Dreyfus? You're not leaving here until you tell me everything. I remember what happened the last time when he tried to keep a secret from me after a visit to you".

"It's just that… well I don't really know how to put this, so I'm going to show you. Do you have a laptop handy?"

"Hold on a second and I'll get one", said Sarah. She was back quickly holding a laptop of a type he had never seen before in the crook of her left arm while she typed with her right. "One of Chucks designs" she said with a measure of pride.

"I'm sorry about my little outburst. You've done so much for both of us, but the thought of Chuck in any danger or keeping secrets from me just makes me a little…. psycho shall we say? No offence said Sarah hurriedly.

"It's okay Sarah, I understand and I think I might have just the thing for as you say to get your head back in the game."

Dr Dreyfus inserted a USB stick and went straight to a series of video files he had copied and had muted the sound on. Sarah noticed the first one pulled up showed his office, with Dr Dreyfuss at his desk and Chuck reclining on a couch. "I keep these in case for reviewing my sessions. Now watch what happens when I leave the room".

Both of them watched, but nothing happened for the first 30 seconds. Sarah looked quizzically at Dreyfus before he eyes were pulled back to the screen at the sight of Chuck rising from the couch and walking around the room. While this was not unusual in itself, what he did next was.

"Who's he talking to? I can't see from the camera angle", asked a puzzled Sarah.

"Sarah, there's no one else there. Watch for a few more minutes".

Sarah however reached over and zoomed in Chucks face. "I learned to lip read on The Farm", she stated. At Dreyfuss's puzzled look, she replied. "Carina and I were learning Punjabi for a mission in Pakistan and we thought it would be an additional useful skill to have in the field. Good times", she said with a dreamy faraway look.

"What do you think Chuck is saying", said Dreyfus dragging her back to the present.

"Sorry about that", replied Sarah, shaking her head as if to clear the memories. She rewound the footage back and looked intently at Chucks face. "It's a little hard to pick up everything, but he's talking about a quantum leap here at this point and I think someone named Al". She watched some more for a few seconds and froze the screen at a particular point then rewound.

"Spotted something?" asked Dreyfus. "Sarah?" he said again when he got no response.

"He appears to be talking about his father. Or to his father as if he was actually there", she replied.

"Stephen Bartowski? I was at his funeral", replied Dreyfus.

"So was I after we took down Shaw and the final remnants of the Ring. Chuck was so bad after that that he let his sister talk him into leaving the CIA. It took him nearly six months to shake off the funk he was in, which wasn't helped by the fact that he went on a wild goose chase for his mother with his friend Morgan Grimes while Casey and I were on a mission".

"Has he ever talked to you Sarah about removing his own Intersect?"

"We already tried that. It seems this newer version, the Intersect 3.0 is not as amenable to removal as the original or even the 2.0. Chuck is the only one with this version as the DNI don't want an Intersect that can't be removed from an agent even if it is leaps and bounds ahead of the 2.0. If it wasn't for you Casey and Carina, Chuck could have ended up in a bunker. Or worse."

"So what do you think is happening here Sarah?"

"I don't know Dr Dreyfus, but I noticed that before we started sharing a room again, that Chuck was talking in his sleep a lot. I wonder if it's connected. What else is on your mind?"

"I want to hire your company. Or more specifically you."

"You do know we're focused on cyber-crime and corporate espionage prevention now Leo?

"I understand, but this is a personal issue and I don't know who else I can go to on this. It concerns a colleague and very dear friend of mine. Her name was Evelyn Vogel. Her husband Richard, Evelyn and I became friends on an exchange programme when we were students. I actually lost her to him because I didn't think she would be interested in a guy like me."

Sarah thought for a moment. "The name is vaguely familiar. What happened to her?"

"She was murdered in her home six months ago".

Dreyfus pulled up another file on the laptop. "I got this from an agency in Miami called Elway Investigations. They're a CIA front and headed by an agent named Jacob Elway. His cover was as a police officer in the Miami Dade police before that."

Sarah watched as the film showed a bearded man sitting on his own at a chair and table. "This is from Miami Dade Metro police head-quarters", stated Dreyfus. "The man is Daniel Vogel, her son. DNA analysis confirmed their relationship and also helped connect him to her murder. He was arrested sneaking into a hospital to finish off a police officer that he had earlier wounded at a derelict hospital".

As Dreyfus was explaining this, Sarah observed another man come into the room and sit opposite Vogel and exchange some words. As her lip reading skills came back to her, she picked up the phrase "kill you with this pen" before a flurry of movement where Vogel stabbed the second man in the shoulder with the pen. What she did not expect was what followed.

"That's Dexter Morgan, a blood splatter analyst with Miami Dade police and brother of the police officer that Vogel tried to kill" explained Dreyfus. She noted Dexter stabbed Vogel in the neck with the same pen. A perfect clinical movement and she noted Vogel collapsed and bled out. Part of her admired the brutal efficiency of the single strike that Morgan did. The other part of her noted the obvious acting he engaged in as he fake stumbled into a corner of the room as if horrified at what went down.

"It seems obvious to me anyway that he goaded Vogel into attacking him", stated Sarah.

"I agree with you there, replied Dreyfus. Dexter Morgan claimed self-defence and Miami Dade closed ranks around him according to Elway. But this man Morgan, it's obvious to both of us that this is not his first kill. Elway agrees with me, but we cannot question Morgan on this as he apparently died in Hurricane Laura".

"Apparently?"

"The wreckage of his both was found after the hurricane but no body was recovered from the wreckage. Also, Elway for reasons that he won't share with me is not convinced he's dead and has people keeping an eye out for him. I got the impression that he was taking it personally. He did however let slip though that Morgan was key to a bounty that he was hoping to collect."

"I'm sorry Leo but I'm not sure what exactly you want me to do".

"It'll be easier if you read the files on this", said Dreyfus copying more files to the laptop. "Nothing about Dexter Morgan and Daniel Vogel adds up. I was able to find out that Vogel was responsible for killing a neighbour of Morgan's and later tried to buy Morgan's residence. The police officer I mentioned earlier that Daniel Vogel tried to kill twice was Morgan's sister. Evelyn had appointed me executor of her estate so I have full access to her case notes and correspondence. And I discovered that one of the people she treated at a very young was Dexter Morgan. I've included the files here and they make horrifying reading. Based on his files alone, I strongly suspect he had some responsibility for or knowledge about her murder".

"You were very close to her", observed Sarah

Dreyfus smiled ruefully. "We were going to try and make a life together when I retired and she finished up one last case in Miami. Now after all this, I don't feel as if I knew her at all. I just want to know why she died".

"I won't promise you anything Leo, but I will take a look at them and see if and I can come up with anything new. I''ll talk to Gertrude Verbanski as well as I know she has a lot of contacts with the likes of Elway Investigations. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for Chuck and me."

"Thanks a lot Sarah". Getting up to leave, he added, "Tell Chuck when he gets back that I am willing to see him or talk to him anytime day or night. I can help him, but he has to open up completely to me so that I can do my job".

"I will Leo. Thanks a lot".

Dreyfus was barely out the gate, before Sarah ran back to the kitchen, all thoughts of painting gone from her mind as she prepared to re-open the Miami Dade footage and the Vogel files.

When Chuck arrived home the following morning, she was still sitting at the island, surrounded by copious shorthand notes, six half empty coffee cups and an overflowing ashtray of cigarette butts. She still couldn't believe that she had recently slipped back into that teenage habit that she had jettisoned when she was recruited to the CIA. She looked guiltily at Chuck and bit her lower lip to keep in the tears that threatened to over flow. It did not stop her receiving a beaming smile from Chuck and a complete toe curler of a kiss.

"Hi Sarah", grinned Chuck when they had separated.

"Hi Chuck", she giggled shyly. Now that she was this close to him, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Mr Walker, you stink."

"And what are we going to do about that Mrs Bartowski?" He swallowed nervously when he saw the sudden predatory look on her face. "Shower. Now" Sarah managed to get out, before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the kitchen towards the bathroom.

"Sarah I might need that hand later for our normal after shower activities" squeaked Chuck trying to keep on his feet while being dragged along effortlessly by a woman that was half his weight.

To hell with it thought Sarah taking a sudden detour into the bedroom they had begun sharing again, we'll shower later.

_Please read and review_

_Spoiler for the future_

"_I am trained in over 200 ways to kill a person Dexter", replied Sarah as she circled him. "I doubt you're going to be much of a challenge"._

"_This should even the odds a little then", said Dexter drawing a familiar looking gun on her._

_The last thing that went through Sarah's mind before she could felt the sting of a dart in her neck was how the hell Dexter Morgan had relieved her of her tranq gun. Grahame or even Bryce would have had her ass for such a rookie mistake._


	4. Chapter 4 Remembrance of times past

_I do not own Chuck or Dexter or any of their affiliates. Never have, Never will. Angus McNab in his brilliant "Chuck vs. the Lost Years" used the Polish name Zales as Sarah Walkers real surname. I hope he doesn't mind. He has an equally brilliant fanfic in progress called Sarah vs. the Farm_

_In this chapter and the next two, as advised by a fair few PMs I will start giving more background on the characters from Dexter, without giving away too much of the future story. _

_Chapter 2: Remembrance of times past_

_Late afternoon same day of Chucks return from North Korea_

It was the smell that woke Chuck first.

Sarah's welcome had thoroughly worn him out and he would have been quite content to stay in bed for at least another week or so, but the smells wafting in from the direction of the kitchen were far too tempting. He got out of his side of their bed (their bed again he thought happily), grabbed his remaining Stanford shirt (that somehow Sarah had not claimed for her own) and headed downstairs eagerly to the kitchen.

He paused at the entrance to the kitchen so that he could take in the sight of his wife bustling around the kitchen. If anyone had ever told him six years ago that the beautiful woman who came into the Buy-More six years ago to get her phone repaired would be cooking his breakfast on a regular basis, he would have laughed in their face. But then again, he hadn't expected her to ask him out on a date either. As for the events that followed said "date" , he often thought would have made a good film or perhaps a TV series.

As he observed her now, he felt like the luckiest man alive to have won her back yet again after everything they had been through. He remembered all the times he thought he had lost her to Bryce first, then to Shaw or feared for her when she was undercover in Volkoff Industries or brainwashed by Quinn, yet still she found her way back to him.

"That's because you're my home Chuck. You always have been."

Chucks mouth dropped in surprise. Sarah had not turned to face him. Even after all this time, she could still surprise him. "Close your mouth Sweetie you'll catch flies", she said turning to grin at him.

"Erm, uh", was Chucks reasoned and well thought out reply. Real smooth Bartowski, he thought to himself. When will I ever measure up to this woman?

"Don't you dare think those thoughts Chuck! Now sit down and eat your breakfast," reprimanded Sarah.

"Breakfast?" Chuck managed to squeak.

"Sure" she replied. "We were otherwise occupied this morning, but better late than never. And you can tell me all about your successful mission in Korea," she said as she pulled him by the hand into the kitchen.

"How did you know what I was thinking earlier," Chuck managed to get out as he took his seat.

"Remember what I do for a living Chuck", she grinned. God, she thought, he was adorable when he was puzzled. One of many things that made her love Chuck so much was that he never felt undermined by her or tried to one up her on anything. If anything, he was always a little deferential to her. Any other man she had worked with always felt threatened by her or attempted to put her, as they saw it, in her place. Even Casey at the beginning of their partnership had been uneasy working with her although he'd never admit it even under torture.

Chuck smiled. "I keep forgetting you're Sarah Walker. You can do anything."

Sarah's head snapped up. She looked at Chuck intently. "Longshore", she managed to gasp out. He was going to take you away to a bunker. Away from me. I was going to shoot him if he put you on that helicopter. But you got him to wait for a minute. And you told me I could do anything."

"It's okay Sarah I'm here", replied Chuck grasping her hands. He knew from experience, that when Sarah recovered a memory, that it was if she was reliving the moment again. Some of the memories were unpleasant or sad and he tried to be there for her when they happened. But the day she remembered their wedding was the real rekindling of their relationship. That had been sparked by an old episode of Star Trek. Or more specifically the phrase United Federation of Planets. That Chuck mused, as he held pulled Sarah close was a good day.

They had been advised by Dreyfus not to do or say anything to colour Sarah's recall when she was in recovering a memory. "I nearly lost you and it was all my fault," Sarah whimpered.

"Sarah honey no no", replied Chuck pulling her into his embrace ignoring the advice. "It was the pita girl remember. You kicked her ass and retrieved Ellie's engagement ring. We spent nearly the whole night in a dumpster until we found it. We watched Devon propose to Ellie afterwards."

Sarah raised her head from his shoulder. "I didn't like to. But you wouldn't hear of it. Even then I felt part of your family." Cradling his face in her hands, she said, "I'm sorry Chuck, I know this hasn't been easy for you."

"You're a gift Sarah and I'll spend every day of the rest of my life proving it to you."

Sarah grinned back at him. "That was very sweet."

"Oh please I'm fantastic." As he leaned closer to kiss Sarah, his stomach chose that moment to rumble. Very loudly. Sarah frowned and turned her back to him.

"Oh God Sarah I'm sorry I don't know where that came from", babbled Chuck. "It's been so long since I've had a decent meal and all Casey had was hot pockets and protein bars. I don't know how he eats that stuff and yet still be healthy. As for Carina, I don't think I've even seen her eat…. Sarah are you laughing?" he asked, noticing Sarah's shoulders shaking.

Still laughing, Sarah turned and threw her arms around him. "Sometimes Chuck, it's just too easy to tease you", replied a grinning Sarah. "Come on let's eat," she said, slowly releasing her grip.

Chuck however pulled her closer to him. Making sure he had her full attention he brought his lips to her right ear and whispered

'Kocham Cię Sarah. Zawsze. Zawsze będzie."

"Ja też cię kocham Chuck. Zawsze. Zawsze będzie," she whispered back. ''When Dad dropped me off to stay with her when he was 'working', I remember my grandmother used to say that to me when she put me to bed at night. I couldn't sleep unless she did."

''I wish I could have met her,"replied Chuck.

''She would have loved you. Like all the rest of the Walker women. But right now, you're not the only one who's hungry. And when we're finished that, I need your help with a case that Leo gave me."

''Leo Dreyfuss? My curiousity is piqued.''

''And he wants to see you whenever you're available.''

''Fine, I'll ring him later this week," sighed Chuck.

Sarah narrowed her eyes. ''What was that Chuck?", she said, folding her arms.

'Today after breakfast Honey?' pleaded Chuck.

''Thats what I thought you said."

-O-

_Argentina same time_

It had been nearly six months since Hannah and Harrison had arrived in Argentina, the longest six months of her life. There were good days of course, but then there were days like today when a single blonde woman and child just attracted unwelcome attention. They had moved through 3 cities already and she was starting to get worried about money. It didn't help that she needed Harrison for most basic daily transactions as she knew no Spanish, whereas Harrison was from Miami where a large Cuban community made Spanish practically the second language. This in turn drew more attention. Harrison was holding up well, but she knew that this was no life for him.

She understood that she would be in serious trouble at the very least for having him in her company. She had learn,t using the computer skills and hacks that Dexter taught her, that there was an international arrest warrent for her, not just for murder and escaping from prison, but also for child abduction. She was also wanted for questioning on the death of a US Marshall.

At times like now, it became too much for her. She sat in the bathroom with her back against the closed door of the bathroom, hugging her legs against her chest. There was no one in the country she could talk to. The only thing she had to live for was Harrison. She did not want him to have anything like the life she had; growing up with a conman father and sometime absent mother, taken from them and put into foster care and adopted by the McKays. Six years in juvie after a disastrous infatuation with Wayne, an abusive counsellor, a worse marriage and a miscarriage. Sure she admitted to herself, she had killed many of those who harmed her, but on nights like this, the depression she felt seemed to be a punishment that far outweighed the crimes.

She fidly scrolled through the contact list on her phone wondering who she could call, more out of desperation than anything else. She scrooled through the list and suddenly noticed a name right at the very end. The name was Emma Zales. Before she had time to think it through, she dialed it.

''Hello", came a childs voice from the other end.

Damn it thought Hannah. It's been so long, she must have moved. ''Is Emma there please'', she asked.

''Sarah?" was the child's reply. ''Who is it Molly", came a second voice from the other end.

''It sounds like Sarah, Mom but she's so sad".

''Sarah? Hello", replied Emma.

''No _Matka_ it's me. It's Hannah."

_Please read and review. My next chapter will have more information on Dexter and Hannah. I am going to stick with this story as I have got a bit of writers block on the other story I'm working on, provisonally titled Chuck vs the Intersect Reboot._

_Matka is the Polish for Mum._

_The exchange between Sarah and Chuck is also Polish and in English is_

_I love you Sarah. Always have. Always will._

_I love you too Chuck. Always have. Always will._


	5. Chapter 5 Remembrance of Times past 2

This chapter was really hard to write. My other fanfic, Chuck versus the Intersect reboot seems to scream for my constant attention and throw new ideas and alternative ideas at me constantly. I seemed to have really have to work at this particular chapter. I hope those who have followed and favourited this story/me will like this chapter and bear with me if they don't think it's up to scratch.

On a more positive note, I want to thank uplink2 for helpful pointers and advice. I highly recommend you read the season 3 AU fanfic Chuck vs. Life Love and Lies by the same author. Don't forget to review it as I'm sure I'm not alone in loving an email that tells me I have a new follower or review.

Despite the rumours, I do not own Chuck or Dexter. No, really.

~oOo~

"_You need to learn to ignore your emotions. Spies do not have feelings. Feelings get you killed. You need to learn to bury them in a place deep inside": – Sarah Walker _

"_As much as I may have pretended otherwise, for so long all I've wanted was to be like other people, to feel what they felt… Now that I do, I just want it to stop.":- Dexter Morgan_

Chapter 5 Remembrance of times past 2

_You can't go back Dex. _

_I know Deb, I just want to see them one last time._

_Not a good idea. You're missing, presumed dead, remember? How are you going to explain it to Astor, let alone Cody?_

_Ah families, can't live with them, can't kill them. Oh wait, you can._

_Shut the fuck up Moser. No one's talking to you._

_Deborah, you wound me. I thought I meant more to you than that. I really thought we had connected. Hey Dexter, did you know, you were nearly going to get my sloppy seconds?_

_That's enough out of you Moser!_

_Harry. What a pleasure to meet you at last. The families all here now. How delightfully…. awkward._

_Dad?_

_Son, you need to wake up now. Wake up Dexter._

~oOo~

_Chicago Rockford Airport, Departure lounge_

Dexter awoke with a gasp. It had taken some three sleepless days to get this far. Three days of covering his tracks. He jostled against a young woman in the seat beside him.

"Sir, are you okay?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Clara, don't annoy the man", she added to the toddler who had had squirmed out of her grip and was now holding her hands up to the Grizzly Adams reject beside her.

"I'm really sorry, I've been travelling a while and haven't slept for days," replied Dexter. "I'll sit somewhere else. Sorry to bother you." He tried to avoid the toddler, who was having none of it and now attached herself to his leg.

"Whoa Clara, have you found a new friend", came a booming voice. Dexter instinctively flinched at the sound. The source of the voice was a tall brown haired athletic looking man. He knew the type. Ex high school jock who got everything handed to them in life. He was carrying a tray of coffees in one hand and had the other one extended. "Hi, I'm Devon Woodcomb. I see you've meet my wife Ellie."

"Ryan Driscoll," Dexter was surprised. Unless he was losing his touch, the man was just a genuinely nice person. He noted the exasperated fondness in his wife's eyes. To allay any suspicion and yet still get away from the limpet on his leg, he reached for the man's hand and shook it.

"Whoa Dude. That is a firm handshake. Do you work out?"

"You'll have to excuse my husband, Sir. He asks everyone that," she said rolling her eyes. Will you join us for coffee?"

"Oh I couldn't possibly," said a flustered Dexter.

"Nonsense Dude", relied Devon. "I have a spare Americano here and you also look like you need one of my special protein shakes. Clara honey, let go of the man's leg."

"No!"

"She's the exact same with her Uncle Chuck," sighed Ellie.

"Tell me about it. They seem to all go through that No phase sooner or later", Dexter found himself replying. "I went through enough babysitters with my son and step-children when my wife died. It was a constant battle to get them ready in the morning and get away to work without them noticing."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Was it long ago if you don't mind me asking?" said Ellie.

"Nearly 5 years ago. I still miss her a lot," Dexter found himself saying. He noted the woman for the first time, as Devon was busy extracting their now screaming child from his leg. He was surprised to see genuine sympathy in Ellie's eyes. He idly wondered about these people, as no-one in his experience was that sincere. And why was he even talking to them?

He was distracted by the announcement for his flight to Orlando.

"That's my call. It was nice to meet you both. "

"Anytime Dexter. You look after yourself," Ellie replied griping his shoulder briefly.

"I will. Bye Clara." But Clara had already forgotten him. He didn't notice the security guard observing him on a monitor near the Departure desk

~oOo~

"Mr Elway, I have a hit on a missing person from your list".

"What's the name", replied Elway preparing to pull up the file.

"He's travelling under name Ryan Driscoll."

Jacob Elway searched his database. "I don't have anyone listed by that name, what else have you got?"

"He's also known as Brian Driscoll, which we got from his last known place of work."

More tapping. "Still nothing. I presume you're going to get to the point sometime today?"

"Mr Elway, based on information received from our mutual contact in Oregon, Brian Driscoll is Dexter Morgan, who supposedly died in Hurricane Laura according to the file you sent me. He is now boarding a flight to Orlando from Chicago. Do you want me to detain him?"

Elway hated dealing with the TSA. They had cost him already with Hannah McKay nearly 6 months ago and he didn't want Dexter Morgan in their hands.

"No, let him through. I need him here in Florida. He's the key to picking up another fugitive and locating a missing person. You get paid once he lands in Orlando."

"Right you are Mr Elway. "

Elway checked his appointment calendar as soon as he hung up. He had tomorrow free but then remembered that he had a client referral from Verbanksi Corporation that he forgot to slot in. He picked up the phone again.

"Susie, I'm sending you contact details for a Sarah Bartowski from Carmichael Industries. Can you slot her in for first thing the day after tomorrow…? Thanks….. Yes I'm going now… Yeah you too. Bye."

~oOo~

"Chuck, not now. You promised you'd help me look over this stuff," pouted Sarah.

"But Sarah…..." pleaded Chuck.

"Don't give me that look. I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. "

Chuck gave his own pout and his downcast eyes. He waggled his eyebrows. Don't you dare laugh Walker, she admonished herself. Don't give in. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep a straight face and turned her back to rinse her coffee cup (that she had just taken out of the press) under the tap.

"But you're going away to Florida without me tomorrow. I was hoping we could have a few days together first," said Chuck suddenly wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He began to kiss the side of her face.

Sarah gasped and felt her already weak resolve crumbling. God help me, she thought dropping the cup suddenly, I love this man. She tried to take a deep breath, but failed miserably. She could feel him smiling, thinking he had won. Not this time, she thought. Time to use the big guns.

"Chuck. If you help me with these files, I promise you this." She brought her lips to his ear and whispered something. Her reward was a very red faced and stunned Chuck.

"Really?" squeaked Chuck.

"Really," grinned Sarah.

"Okay. Let's get started. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can keep your promise. Hey, are you sure we still have the outfits?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm very sure," giggled Sarah. "Come on Chuck, head in the game now," she said firmly, suddenly all business and tossing the first print out to him. "I want to see if you can flash on anything."

That was too close, she thought.

_One delivery of sizzling shrimp, a pot of coffee, one bottle of chardonnay and a few aspirin later_

Not for the first time, Sarah Bartowski realised she never really gave her husband enough credit. It wasn't the way he absorbed information like a sponge, coming up new angles and links that no-one else saw. He did that when he didn't have the Intersect anyway. It wasn't because he constantly put her own wishes above his own (especially now she thought ruefully. She had thought this would take an hour and they were entering their third one at this stage). It wasn't even that he didn't bat an eyelid when she lit up a Pall Mall at the table just now.

It was simply that he hadn't freaked out. Because she was certainly ready to go running for the hills after he began flashing on the files and her notes. She cursed the day they ever met Dreyfus four years ago and for dumping this steaming pile of crap in her lap yesterday. Normal couples never had to deal with this sort of thing.

For a brief moment, something tugged at the edge of memory. They were sitting at the fountain in Echo Park and Chuck had said something about her never being normal and wanting a real life. It vanished, but she felt a twinge of sadness. She had no context for it though and she had learnt in the worst possible way what that entailed. She still dreaded the nightmares when Chuck was absent about her initial re-action to the Prague train station recollection. It came days after the miscarriage and she felt she wanted to die. Suddenly she remembered the last time she had felt that way. It was Chuck's bad luck that he came home at the worst possible time.

It was 10 of the longest days of her life until Chuck came out of hospital and she spent two of them in a police cell, until Beckman sorted it out at Chuck's insistence. She had not been allowed near him all that time or even to pick him up. Even then, they were shadowed by NSA goons until Chuck refused to take Beckman's calls, unless she called them off.

She suddenly felt Chuck take her hand.

"Sarah. Don't do that to yourself," said Chuck. "Hey, come over here," he added, not letting go of her hand and leading her around the table until she was sitting in his lap.

"Thank you Chuck," she said simply, letting him hold her.

"You're always welcome", he replied idly toying with the bracelet she had just begun wearing again.

"I'm finished here now. Let's summarise what we have."

"Okay, what new angles did you come up with?"

"I think Dreyfuss is definitely onto something. But you've done most of the groundwork. Evelyn Vogel was a consultant with the Miami Dade police briefly. But get this. Daniel Vogel, her son was supposed to have perished in a fire in England, yet he turned up years here in the States as Oliver Saxon. He had faked his own death as a child. We would have had a hard enough time doing that with the resources of the CIA behind when we were agents."

Sarah thought for a moment. "He must have had help."

"I have my suspicions. An assumed name, a job that allowed him to set his own hours and move around cities. From the Intersect, I've been able to determine that some of the people he's suspected of murdering were low grade government assets. But here's no trace of him in any of the personnel records of any of the main government agencies."

"Okay, that's new. But he must have been freelance like the Viper," replied Sarah.

"Good point. However he's not a problem anymore. Which brings us to this Dexter Morgan. I found an interesting password protected file in the Intersect posted by a Sergeant Doakes, also of the Miami Dade police force. "

"Chuck wait a minute. How did you break a password protected file without a computer?"

"Please Sarah. It's me. Also known back in the day as The Piranha. Remember?" Chuck said. "This thing in here also helps," he added tapping the side of his head.

Sarah just rolled her eyes. "And what was in this file Mr Piranha big head", she laughed cuffing the other side of his head.

Chuck didn't answer and wouldn't meet her eyes. "Chuck? What is it?" Oh God, she thought, I didn't mean to do that. "Chuck, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I won't do it again." She began to sob uncontrollably. "Chuck, don't leave me please. I'm so sorry."

At that point Chuck looked at Sarah as if she was gone insane. "Sarah, what are you talking about? What brought that on?" Then it hit him.

"Sarah honey it's okay. It's just that last file was pretty horrendous. And it wasn't the worst one."

"You're not mad at me?" she said trying to bring herself under control.

"Never. I love you Sarah Walker. Always have. Always will. Listen it's late. Tell you what, we can do in the morning. Your flight's not until tomorrow evening. We can finish after breakfast and before Casey, Carina and the Awesome family join us for lunch."

"Okay," replied Sarah rubbing her face and nose in his shoulder.

"Aw, Sarah. The tissue box is over there. Why?" said Chuck in mock exasperation.

"Because," she grinned back at him.

"You are an evil woman, Mrs Bartowski and you are so going to pay," said Chuck grinning back.

"Oh Mr Walker, promise?" she smirked.

"You always have to have last word don't you," he faux pouted.

"Always. Now let's hit the hay. My feet need their Chuck heater and I've missed my Chuck pillow."

"Okay dokie. Let me just tidy this stuff away and I'll be right with you."

"Now Chuck!"

"Yes Ma'am."

As Chuck picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder, he looked quizzically at the figure of a man sitting in the living room just off their kitchen. The man smiled back at him.

"Aces Charles. You're Aces."

_Please read and review._


	6. Apologies but no updates until 151213

Apologies but not an update 17.11.2013

Apologies, but due to work, night-class and study commitments, I'm afraid I have to take a break from writing and updating this story for one month. I had to make a choice between this one and my other fanfic Chuck vs. the Intersect reboot. I chose the latter for these reasons

I still have time to keep one fanfiction going weekly. As Chuck vs. the Intersect reboot is by far the most visited, followed and reviewed story and despite my own personal preference for Sarah vs. the Dark Passenger, I am going with the majority and continuing that one.

Given my time constraints, Chuck vs. the Intersect reboot is easier to keep writing as I have a lot of canon to draw on and still put my own spin on it.

Chuck vs. the Intersect reboot is laid out and has a definite middle and end ready.

Sarah vs. the dark passenger, while it has a general outline and chapter layout is harder by its nature being (a) a crossover and (b) is extending and building on the canon of two finished series.

When I began writing fanfiction, I wasn't going to commit to weekly updates unless I had at least a chapter or two in reserve for the story I was doing. Again due to time constraints, I have no chapters outside of rough drafts for this story to get it updated by the promised date.

I apologise to those who are following this story, but I will have the next chapter ready by 15.12.2013

Niallmcc


End file.
